Optical systems may include optical components such as an opto-electronic components or photonic integrated circuits as well as a plurality of optical waveguides or fibers. In some instances, the path of the optical transmissions may require redirecting the light at an angle, such as 90°, relative to the axes of the waveguides. Existing systems for redirecting the light have typically been relatively complex, thus increasing manufacturing costs.
The foregoing background discussion is intended solely to aid the reader. It is not intended to limit the innovations described herein, nor to limit or expand the prior art discussed. Thus, the foregoing discussion should not be taken to indicate that any particular element of a prior system is unsuitable for use with the innovations described herein, nor is it intended to indicate that any element is essential in implementing the innovations described herein. The implementations and application of the innovations described herein are defined by the appended claims.